


Now go stupid, go stupid

by oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: A bunch of SixTONES drabble for fictober. Rating may change later.Title ©SixTONES - RAM-PAM-PAM





	1. Hokuto-centric // This time, it's definitely fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nogizaka46 - Kidzuitara Kataomoi. Pre-SixTONES.

Hokuto learnt early that he should keep all the expectations low.

Not early enough to safe him from the heartbreak of B.I.Shadow disbandment, but that will be the only time he let his guard down. Hokuto is smart and he got more self awareness than other kids his age, so he understand that getting attached to a group just going to get him hurt. Nothing good come from having high expectation, and life's bad enough without getting disappointed so many time.

When he's picked for Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou, he thought it will be a one time job. Of course shooting is fun and all, he got four not really new workmates and Kouchi is there, too. But it's different. They aren't B.I.Shadow, and it doesn't matter how much fun he had when they're working together, the agency will separate them again after they ran out of fame.

And yet.

Hokuto watch himself having too much fun with them, asking for too much and getting next to nothing in exchange. It's their fault, they are the ones who pull him to join them. Even Kouchi, who understand his pain the most and suffered along with him.

He could do nothing about it.

The time Hokuto wake up from the daze, he realized he fell in love with this nameless group of abandoned Juniors.


	2. Hokuto/Jesse // I just want to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Kanonzaka Doppo - Tigridia.

It's all coming back, and Hokuto grasp for his breath.

The room's dark and Juri is fast asleep. Hokuto can't recall the dream, all the nightmare, but the feelings last too long for it to be okay. He could feel the tears that start trickling but all the physical sensations are lost to the fear that grip his heart.

He needs help. (But he doesn't want to wake anyone up.)

Jesse said Hokuto could come to him anytime. (But Jesse already did too much for him.)

It's a no brainer, really, and Hokuto is struggling with the lock before he let himself think. (Jesse will hate him, Jesse gonna think he's too much work and finally will discard Hokuto like he should did years ago.)

_Hokuto needs Jesse right now._

He's standing in front of Jesse and Shintaro's door, knocking once before finally giving in to his self-induced heartache. Hokuto knows he's sobbing, and it's only about time before someone find him having a breakdown on the hallway, leaning on his bestfriend's door like it's his lifeline. Then they will sell the photo to Bushun and it will be the end of his career, they will kick him out of SixTONES andー

"Hokuto?" He stumbled into Jesse as the younger boy pull the door open, probably awakened by Hokuto's uncontrollable sobs. Jesse pull the other inside, already used to handling Hokuto through the meltdown. "Shh, its alright, I'm here. You're okay."

It should be harder for the taller to drag him toward the bed but somehow Hokuto end up curling on the bed, his whole body numb except for where Jesse's arms touching him. He try to focus on the sweet nothings Jesse whisper to his ear, but it still took hours for him to fall asleep.

One day, maybe Hokuto will believe Jesse and understand that the nightmares are all lies his mind used to bring him down.

But for now falling asleep to the lies Jesse made up is enough.


	3. Taiga/Hokuto // It was more comfortable than loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nogizaka46 - Kimi no na wa kibou. Monster Strike CM AU.

Taiga didn't know what prompted him to blurt it out. Maybe it's the heat of summer, which seems to reach the height today. Maybe it's the sweat trickling through his back, or maybe it's the way Hokuto look when he was his face, tired but satisfied after winning a practice match.

Maybe it's because Hokuto waved at him after scoring a goal earlier, with faint smile and a spark of pride in his eyes. Maybe it's the yearning he felt all year long, after summer and autumn and winter and spring and even now when summer decide to come again.

Kyomoto Taiga is someone no one notice except for his beauty. Taiga is too quiet, too calm, too mature for boys his age. Some people used to whisper around him when they just became high schooler, but it died down after they realized he got no interest in girls or popularity.

Matsumura Hokuto approached him the summer of their second year, apologizing for kicking a ball that accidentally hit Taiga. It was a trivial meeting, but since then Taiga can't help but watch the other boy from his classroom. The passive look, the way he never let anything bother him, how he looks like he never careーexcept he did, silently.

Hokuto care a lot about soccer, enough to come to practice earlier and left later than anyone else. Hokuto care about a stray dog who live around their school, enough to give her food and water. Hokuto is a kind boy who hide behind his indifference, and how could Taiga not fall in love with someone so nice?

Maybe it's the way Hokuto beamed up when he saw Taiga watching his soccer match, so bright and unashamed.

"I like you, Hokuto."


	4. Juri/Taiga // I want to sync our breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by RADWIMPS - Zenzenzense. Reincarnation AU.

"You're late."

It's Taiga's bright smile that tell Juri he's home.

The other boy is thin and beautiful, his smile dazzling enough to beat the sun. It should be impossible for such a pretty human to exist, but Juri knows that face. He recognize it better than the back of his hand. He touched it before, not in this life but the previous ones.

He missed Taiga so much it physically hurt. It was that eyes he saw twinkling in mischief before, that fingers wiping his tears on the darkest nights, that lips kissing him out of joy and sadness and a lot more. It's that frail body Juri want to hold now and forever, even if it means he have to look around for a hundred years. Even if he have to spend all his life looking for Taiga.

He did in a thousand lifetimes already.

Fate brought them together at first, and even after she abandoned them Juri always stay by Taiga's side. There's no doubt that they belong together, no reason for Juri to change it and bring them pain and suffering. Taiga might as well stuck with him forevermore. He could run his mouth and complain all he want, but Taiga always stay.

Juri run down the stairs, skipping few steps to reach his fated lover even if it's just a second faster.

"I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palindrome: a word, phrase, or sequence that reads the same backward as forward.
> 
> Now that you've read the whole thing, try reading it back paragraph by paragraph from the bottom :)


	5. Juri/Hokuto // Your eyes are where I'm lost in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bruno Mars - Versace on the floor.

"Hey watch out, it's my favorite shirt."

"Your point? You gonna get another favorite soon anyway."

"Juri, stop it!"

Juri found himself giggling with Hokuto looming on top of him, the other boy trying to look angry but also smiling a bit. The fond glint in his eyes is easy to find this close. They were watching a movie, but Juri can't keep his hand to himself and start teasing Hokuto. The younger tried to ignore him but apparently his limit is when Juri start pulling on his shirt.

"Maybe you should take it off just so I can't touch it."

"If you think you're being smooth then you're wrong." But Hokuto kisses him anyway, so Juri took it as a win. They stay like that for awhile before Juri's hand start roaming around Hokuto's back through the shirt. "Okay, hands off. That's enough."

Juri whined at the lost of contact, but end up grinning when Hokuto finally relent to his demand and pull his shirt off. He waits patiently as Hokuto fold the shirt and put it on the table, far enough from Juri's reach.

"You really like that shirt, huh. But you like me more anyway."

The pinch on his waist hurt, but all the attention he got totally worth it.


End file.
